Twin Royale
by Variannarae
Summary: Twins Yuji and Feiy are actually royalty! After an assassination attempt, they fled their home country all the way to Japan, to find themselves in the Host Club! No matter what happens, NO ONE can discover their secrets.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

-DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. I am too poor to own OHSHC... but if I did... Ohohohohohohoho *walks away*-

(Feiy's POV) A pillow hit my side. "Feiylaina Draken!" I groaned and rolled over so that my face was slightly visible. "Go away." I muttered into the covers. Suddenly I was on the floor. "Hey! What was that for?" I mumbled, attempting to climb back in bed. "Feiy come on! We are going to be late for school!" I looked up at my identical twin brother curiously. "School? You mean that Ouran thing right?" My brother rolled his eyes. "Hurry up and get dressed." With that he left my room.

I took one look at that horrific yellow dress and threw on an oversized sweater, skinny blue jeans, and a pair of black converse instead. I stared into the mirror at my creepy white eyes while brushing my long blonde hair. I put the brush down and ran over to my bed. Crouching down, I pulled out a black jewelry box and opened it. I pulled out the locket my father had given me when I was 8 and fastened it around my neck. A shimmer caught my eye. I fully opened the secret compartment to reveal a beautiful silver crown adorned with tiny blue sapphires. It had been my mothers. I placed it atop my head and heard a sigh from behind me. I turned around as my brother hugged me. "Yuji, how much longer do we have to hide?" I looked up at him. "I don't know..." He muttered, placing his chin on my shoulder. We sat in silence like that for a long time.

There was a knock on the door and the sound of a maid's voice, "The car is ready mi lord and lady." I quickly shoved the crown back into the box and hid it under the bed. My brother got up and walked over to the door with me trailing quietly behind.

(Yuji's POV) We wandered aimlessly down the large halls after school, having nothing better to do. I felt odd though. Like we were being followed. I looked behind me and caught a flash of ginger hair before it disappeared. Well, I was right, we were being followed. I looked down at Feiy. She was always quietly thinking to herself and it got me worried. She is probably suffering. Even though she acted like she wasn't and would deny it every time I asked, I knew deep down she was. I looked forward to see two redhead twins staring at us with devilish grins. I dug my heel into the ground, pivot turned, and started walking the opposite way, dragging my sister behind me. The appeared in from of us again. "Just where do you think-" one twin started, "you're going?" the other finished. "We were just leaving, thank you." I tried to hide the irritation in my voice. They grabbed onto me, and started to pull me away from my sister. Bad move. My sister looked at them with a face on the verge of tears, "Why are you taking my brother away from me?..." Her lip quivered. I got to hand it to her, she is a really good actress. The twins looked guilty, then looked at each other, nodded, and smirked. "Okay then." One said as he slung her over his shoulder. We arrived at a music room. They swung open the doors and brought us inside. "Welcome to the Host Club."

(Feiy's POV) After putting us down and blocking the exit, I turned around, and a strange blonde guy ran up to me, taking my hand. "Welcome, princess." I felt my jaw drop, and looked over to notice that Yuji's did too. We both yelled simultaneously, "WHO TOLD YOU?!"

A/N: Me: Hey there! This is actually my second OHSHC fan fiction, but I wouldn't be surprised if I uploaded this one first. Kyoya: I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't upload them at all. Me: DADDY! MOMMY IS BEING MEAN TO ME AGAIN! Tamaki: Mommy! Stop being mean to the author! Kyoya: You're only yelling at me because she called you daddy, aren't you? Tamaki: *goes off to emo corner to grow mushrooms* Me: He's not human... *opens computer* Hey guys come check this out! I found a yaoi of you guys! ... -a few minutes later-... Me: Well, every one is either blushing too hard to speak or fainted... So yeah, please review and I look for to seeing you in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

(Feiy's POV) The host club looked at each other in confusion. "What are you talking about?" The twins asked simultaneously, sliding up in front of us. God, I will never get used to that. "Oh um... nothing." Yuji lied. I shot him a look telling him to work on his lying. The twins muttered "Whatever." and slid away. All of the hosts returned to normal except for the one with the glasses. When he caught me staring at him he smirked and went back to typing. I feel like I already hate that guy.

I looked over to see Yuji making googly eyes at the cross dresser. He has always chased after the odd ones. I winked at him and he blushed. I swear, we can seriously read each others minds. I glanced back at the redheads behind me to catch them in the middle of entertaining guests with their 'twincest'. Might as well have a little fun, I smirked.

I snuck up behind the two and quickly pushed their heads together, causing them to kiss. Both of them pulled back blushing, then shot daggers with their eyes at me. I laughed. "What was that for?!" They yelled. I looked up at them innocently, with tears in my eyes. "Did you not like it..?" *sniffle* They both looked confused and slightly guilty. "Um uh..-" "What happened Feiy?!" Suddenly Yuji was at my side, kneeling next to me. "Are you hurt?" His face drew close to mine, and all the girls that were still conscious fainted. "I will never leave your side again, Feiy." And with that, he swept me off my feet and walked off. I looked back over at his shoulder at the twins who were blushing slightly, and mouthed the word 'Amateurs'. Their eyes blazed and I giggled quietly.

(Yuji's POV) I looked down at Feiy as she slept quietly on the couch. The host club was almost over, and everyone was busy entertaining. I glanced over at the table where Haruhi sat. I had asked one of the girls what her name was earlier and she had told me while adding, "are you going to be a host too?" Me? A host? I looked back at Feiy. I could never leave her alone for too long, even if that meant not being able to get close to Haruhi. Feiy relied on me, and I couldn't abandon her.

The last girl walked out, and then the blonde turned to us. Er, me and the sleeping Feiy. "I don't think we have properly introduced ourselves yet!" motioned for him to be quieter, but it was already too late. Feiy was awake. And mad.

(Feiy's POV) I looked angrily at the blonde guy. What was so important that he had to yell about it?! "WHAT. DO. YOU. WANT?!" My tone was harsh. He retreated into a depressingly dark corner and started to grow mushrooms. Oh no you don't. NO ONE wakes me up without reason. I stormed over to him at started to beat the living daylights out of him.

(Yuji's POV) I sighed and looked at all the hosts. They shrugged and the one with the glasses continued where the blonde had left off.

A few introductions later, Feiy dragged Tamaki's almost lifeless body back over to couch, then proceeded to fall back asleep with her head in my lap. The twins stared at Feiy's sleeping body horrified. "She's just like Hunny-sempai." I looked over at the little third year munching on a piece of cake. What could be bad about that little kid? I looked at Haruhi and gulped. "Um, don't take this the wrong way but... are you a lesbian?" Everyone turned to me with wide eyes. What? Did they not know she is a girl? Haruhi laughed. "No.. it's a long story..." She continued on to tell me about her scholarship and debt. Kyoya closed his book abruptly after she finished and looked at me with a smirk. "Looks like we have a new host." I stared at them in shock. But what about Feiy?...


	3. Update!

I'm really, REALLY sorry that you guys have been waiting forever and I never posted anything so... GUESS WHAT?! I'm coming out with three new chapters for each story plus a new fanfiction! :D So hang tight!

Also, I've been working on a story all my own, so here's a preview of that instead ( I know it is poorly written and I plan on rewriting it so yeah, sorry!):

I tumbled out of bed and hit the snooze button on my alarm clock. It was the first day of my new school. Oh joy. Groggily, I went into the bathroom and started the shower. Turning to look back into the mirror, I saw my cat ears wiggle around as I listened to the steady beat of waterfall from behind the shower curtain. Yeah, I have cat ears.

My name is Kazkae Firimi, but most people just call me Kaz. I am a stray cat, er, more of a runaway actually. My family is the ruling family of the Kai kingdom, where cats with the power to shapeshift into humans, dwell. We can transform at will or when we are afraid. However, cats aren't the only shapeshifters. The dogs, who have been our enemies since the beginning of time, live in the kingdom nearby, the Deilo kingdom. Unfortunately, my parents had the wonderful idea to obtain peace with the dogs. This is where the runaway part comes in. After speaking with the rulers of the dog kingdom, my parents told me of their plans. Apparently, I was betrothed. To a dog. Being a princess, I knew that I would be married off instead of finding love, but come on, a dog?! They smell horrid, they constantly have fleas, and they sniff each others butts. Disgusting right? Oh, but it only gets worse. A few days after getting the news, I was introduced to my fiance, Prince Caito. It. Was. Dreadful. Don't get me wrong, he was very attractive, but he was rude, arrogant, and a total womanizer. The only words he spoke the entire time were, "This is her? Pfft, I could have done better."

Soon after that, I received the engagement ring. It was a beautiful, silver ring with an 18 karat diamond. Since it is a tradition, they placed it on a magic silver chain around my neck that could only be broken by the same tools it was made with, which are kept by the man's father. I begged and pleaded with my parents to break off the engagement, but they wouldn't listen. In the end, they didn't care about the peace that it would bring, but the large sum of wealth that the dog's owned. So I left.

Leaving the hidden kingdom, I came to a country called "America". The streets were filled with fast moving vehicles and angry people. It was terrifying, so I just wandered about in my cat form. I couldn't find anywhere to stay, and the rain started pouring down on my soft black fur as the sun set. Luckily, a nice wealthy old lady named Myrtle happened to take me home. She was very sweet, and when she found out my secret, instead of throwing me out she adopted me as her own child. However, in order to keep my true identity a secret, she cut my hair short and enrolled me in an all boy's academy. That was two months ago.

After I got out of the shower, Iblow dried my hair and got dressed. I tucked my chain under my shirt and pulled a hat out from my closet. I have to wear hats because my powers haven't fully developed, so my ears and tail still show.

"Kaz! Hurry up, or you'll be late!" Myrtle's butler, Sebastian yelled.

I threw on my shoes and rushed down the stairs, skipping breakfast entirely. Sebastian, already in the limo, started the engine and drove off as soon as I shut the car door. I looked out the window and sighed. The one thing I didn't want to mention to Myrtle, probably because it would worry her, was that Caito, also attends this school.

. ...


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Well hey guys... I'M SO SORRYYY I DIDNT UPDATE! But since Holly wolf lover insisted... here I go!

And to lostfeather1: I'm not sure yet actually, now I'm just kinda going with the flow. :D

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I still don't own anything.

(Yuji's POV)

I sighed and stood up. School just got out and now I get to go start my first day as a host. I know I should feel horrible about leaving Feiy, but I just don't feel bad. Every time I think about the seeing Haruhi after school a smile cracks on my face. Weird. Poor Feiy, she said she'd be fine and for me to go ahead and do it, but I knows she's upset. Speaking of her...

I turned to the seat where she was sleeping peacefully and whacked her on the head. Hard.

That woke her up.

To escape her wrath I said Hikaru, who had been (unfortunately for him) standing near by, had done it. "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" She screeched. He looked confused and then shot back, "I COULD ASK YOU THE SAME QUESTION?!"

They continued on like this for awhile. Next to me, I saw Kaoru laughing. "What's so funny Kaoru?"

"Them."

"What about them?" I asked.

He smirked in reply. "You'll see what I mean soon enough..."

"Uh, okay..." That kid confuses the crap out of me sometimes. Kaoru sighed and yelled for them to quit it. " Hikaru, Yuji, we need to get to the host club."

I nodded and turned to Feiy. "You sure you'll be okay going home by yourself?"

She smiled. "I'll be fine! I'm strong remember?" She pointed to her biceps and laughed.

"Well okay, see yah sis!"

"Byee!"

(Feiy's POV)

I reached the garage door and went inside. The house was empty, since today was the servants day off. I sighed and sat down at the counter. Pulling out a little sticky note, I quickly scrawled a little note to Yuji.

"_Hey Yuji! Hope you had fun at the host club today! Did you get to make any moves on Haruhi? Haha, but anyways, I won't be here when you get back! Don't worry, I AM coming back! I am just visiting a friend! Deal with the school for me? Thanks and love you!"_

I stuck the note to the fridge and went to my room to pack a bag. After I was ready to go, I left the house and hopped on my motorcycle. I really hope this goes well. If it doesn't, well, I might have lied about the coming back part. With one last deep breath, I sped off into the sunset.

(Hikaru's POV)

I arrived at the address written on the paper Yuji gave me. Why did I of all people have to come check on the brat? I went to knock on the door, but it was open. Walking in, it seemed like no one was even here. After looking around, I realized I was right. Just as I was leaving, I noticed a sticky note stuck to the fridge. So she was just visiting a friend, and she's fine. But why do I feel worried?!


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: SOORRRRYYYYY! I stopped existing for awhile but... IMA BACK! -mario voice-

So I hope you enjoy! This may be short but I am updating soon because it's SUMMAA!

Feiy's POV:

After riding for what seemed like hours, I pulled my motorcycle into a dark alley. I parked it and shoved the keys into my pocket. It'll be a miracle if that thing doesn't get stolen. I walked down to the back and knocked on an old rusty metal door. "Who is it and what do you want?" A scruff angry voiced shouted." "It's Feiy, and you know why I'm here." The man hurriedly unlocked the door and let me in. "Now stay right here while I go inform the boss." He ordered and ran off. I looked around. This place hasn't changed much. Still smells like alcohol and the regrets of old men. The whole place was graffiti-ed and the bar had many unusual stains. The guy returned and grabbed my arm. "Come on, this way." he grumbled, dragging me down a dark hallway.

I was shoved in front of an old desk as I heard the door slam shut behind me. The desk chair swiveled around to reveal the boss. The boss was an old little man, but had enough money and power to threaten whoever he wanted to. He sighed. "Oh, its just you." He rolled his eyes. I stared him down angrily. "I know you have more information. Tell me were they are." He laughed. "Honey, of course I have more information! If you really want to know, your parents are about six feet under the Earth's surface by now." "W-What do you mean?" "They're dead hun. DEAD." I stood there in shock. "It's a good thing you came here too. Makes my next job much easier. Now I'll only have to go after one of you." I blinked a few times before it registered. Quickly, I turned and rushed out the door. "Don't let her escape!" I heard the pounding of footsteps behind me and quickened my pace. Rushing out of the alleyway I hopped on my motorcycle. I put the keys in the ignition, but it wouldn't start. As I furiously turned the keys over and over, gunshots started to ring. I let out a shriek as a burning pain seared my arm and the engine started. I heard shouting as I sped away.

I stopped at a payphone and hopped off my motorcycle. Clutching my arm, I went over to the phone and called my brother. "Hey Feiy!" "Hey.." I replied, trying to hide the pain in my voice. "How'd the thing with your friend go?" He asked. I sighed. "Great, but I decided to come home early." There was a pause. "Uh well, okay, but I am staying over at Tamaki's. He said it had to do with the host club. Is that okay with you?" "Yeah, yeah its fine. Have fun. Love you." "Love ya too, sis." I hung up and sighed. I better not tell him. I don't want him to worry. I hopped back on my motorcycle and went home.

I went to unlock the door but found it was already open. Huh. I walked inside and turned on the lights. I sat down at the counter and a spark of pain shot up my arm. I whimpered and clutched it tightly. Suddenly, Hikaru appeared in the living room doorway. "Well look who's back early. What? Friend not like you or... Hey why are you holding your arm like that?" He starting coming closer. "N-No reason. Just a little sore muscle that's all."He touched my arm slightly and I jumped. Seeing my reaction, he grabbed my hand and tore it from my shoulder. He face went white and I looked down at the ground. "Feiy... WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!"


End file.
